Leather
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: The night before Strawhats' departure from Alabasta, Luffy can't sleep. He decides to wait for the boring night to end until a certain blue-haired princess enters his room. "I wanted to thank you for saving Alabasta." "You did that before…?" Luffy asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "I did… verbally." She whispered. "But I want to thank you in a special way."


**_Hello guys! I finally wrote it, my first OP fanfic! Yohohohohoho! I noticed the lack of LuVi fanfics although it's a kawaii pairing. So I decided to write one. A lemon to calm my fangirl heart down. I was inspired by a song called "Leather" by Tori Amos. Check it out, it's amazayn *wink* _**

**_Ps. Luffy might be a bit OOC, you'll understand why shishishi ^_^_**

**_Hope you like it :3_**

_Alabasta, Strawhats' last day on the island_

Luffy, couldn't sleep. For the first time in his life, he couldn't sleep. Even though he was tired. The raven-haired captain was sick of tossing and turning for hours. He sighed, staring at the ceiling. _We're leaving tomorrow. Maybe that's why. _He thought. _Yeah, definitely that. _

_And Vivi's probably not coming with us._

_That's a bummer. _

Luffy stretched and yawned. He unbuttoned his blue shirt and threw the sheets which covered him away. He then turned to Zoro, his roommate. Since the Strawhats had decided to spend the night in the palace, the king had given them 3 rooms. Luffy was sharing the room with Zoro, Usopp with Sanji (no matter how much Sanji wanted to be with Nami) and Nami with Chopper. Luffy envied Zoro. How the hell could he sleep so peacefully?

_This going to be a long night, _he thought.

Suddenly he heard something click. Luffy sat up in his bed quickly. The wooden door was opened by someone. The person was holding a candle and tiptoeing toward Luffy's bed.

_Who the hell—_Long blue hair. He saw long blue hair.

"Vivi?" the girl jumped in fear, almost dropping the candle.

"Luffy-san? Are you awake?"

"Yah, couldn't sleep." He said. He lay back down on the bed and struck a confident pose. "What are you doing… in our room?"

Vivi sat on the edge of Luffy's bed. She looked down at her hands.

"Well, I came here to tell you something."

"What is it?" he sat up in his bed again, leaning closer to her. Vivi looked up to see his face closer than before. She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Alabasta." She said.

"You did that before…?" Luffy asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I did… verbally." She whispered. "But I want to thank you in a special way."

"Special way?" _oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. She's not talking about—_

"I want to give you something, I have never given to anyone." _Fuck, she IS talking about that. _Luffy's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden warm and soft feeling on his lips. Before he could notice, Vivi had leant closer to him and pressed her lips against his.

Luffy was having a hard time deciding what he should do next. Should he kiss her back? Or should he pull away? He put his hands on her arms and noticed that she was trembling like crazy. _I guess she's never done anything like this. _

The girl was 16 and a princess. That wasn't so surprising at all.

Luffy ended the kiss. "Wait, have you ever done this?"

The princess of Alabasta shook her head. "No, I haven't. I told you that I have never given it to anyone."

"Shouldn't you wait for marriage?" he asked, messing his already scruffy hair.

"Eh?"

"You know, wait for your prince or your future husband or whatever. You're a princess and all." Vivi just smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I did wait for him and now he's here." She took her blue robe de chambre off, slowly revealing her milky skin and white underwear with blue laces. "I don't think I want to give this to anyone but you." A crimson red blush stained her cheeks. "I'm yours, Luffy-san."

His eyes widened. _She's so… cute. _He grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Vivi kissed him back, without hesitation. His hands moved to her shoulders, then breasts, making her gasp. He unhooked her bra and took it off. She suddenly pulled away and covered her chest with her slender arms.

Luffy looked at her, confused for a moment. Then he began smirking. "I thought you were mine?" he whispered.

"I-I am…" She said, looking down. "…yours."

"Then there's no need to do this, is it?" Luffy gently grasped her wrists and moved them away. "I don't understand why you did that in the first place." He leaned down. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Your breasts are really nice." He began kissing and biting her neck, leaving small hickeys. Vivi gasped in pain and pleasure as his big and calloused hands squeezed her tits. Her shaky hands were gripping his thick, black hair as he planted small kisses on her breasts.

His mouth found her nipples and began licking one, making her moan involuntarily.

"Hush Vivi. You're going to wake Zoro up." Said Luffy and a second after saying this sentence aloud, they both realized that it sounded ridiculous. NOTHING could wake Zoro up.

He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. He took his already unbuttoned shirt off, revealing his well-defined abdominal muscles and his tanned skin. He took his light blue pants and black boxers off. Seeing his erection, Vivi gasped for a moment.

Luffy kissed her lips and her chest, then her belly. His lips moved to her lower regions but noticed that her panties were blocking him. His fingers found the waistband of her underwear and he slid them off. Vivi's curly, blue pubic hair came into view.

When Vivi tried to cover herself, Luffy stopped her by gripping her wrists and pinning them to the bed as if he was reading her mind.

"I thought I told you…" he let go of her wrists and moved his fingers to her quim. "…mine." He stroked and rubbed it as she moaned. He inserted one finger into her.

"Lu-Luffy-san!" he inserted second and third digit until his hand was soaked in Vivi's juice. "I'm… I'm…" her sentence was cut off by a new, warm feeling in her lower regions. She was having a hard time breathing and her vision was blurry. "AH!" she -almost- screamed in ecstasy. She'd never thought it would feel so… good.

Luffy climbed on top of her. _Gods, she looks so beautiful. _He thought. Her cheeks were flushed and her long sky-blue hair was sprawled out on the bed. He could see a tear or two that escaped her eye. She was breathing heavily and her legs were coated with her own juice. Luffy grinned; this scene was for his eyes only.

"You ready?" he asked, placing his cock in front of her entrance.

"Yes…" the princess managed to say. Luffy slowly entered her. When the head of his cock was in, he plunged himself deep into her in one, swift move. He wrapped his rubber arms around her, waiting for her to tell him when it's okay for him to move.

Luffy wiped her tears off and kissed her cheek. He placed his head on her shoulder.

"L-Luffy-san…"she stuttered. "…can you move?"

"Just Luffy." He corrected.

"Huh?" the bluenette asked, with a confused expression on her face.

"Not Luffy-san, just Luffy." He said, smiling. "Come on now, we're having sex. Luffy-san sounds so _weird_." Vivi quietly giggled. She reached for his hair and stroked it, playing with the pitch black strands of hair which felt so soft.

"Okay, Luffy." She whispered. "You may move now."

"Of course _hime-sama_." He said, making Vivi giggle once more. He slowly began thrusting in and out of her. _She's so tight._ He thought. He didn't even need to use his stretching abilities to fill her to the fullest.

"Luffy~" she moaned softly. He picked the pace up, rather quicker than she expected. His thrusts became rougher and harder. He gripped her hips tightly, making it easier to move. However, the princess began grimacing. Her knuckles turned white and she shut her eyes tightly. "Be c-careful, Luffy."

Luffy didn't hear her. "Luffy, slower-" she said, her vision becoming blurry once more.

The raven-haired captain immediately stopped and looked down. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and ran a hand through his hair. His face went white when he saw her eyes. They were filled with tears. "Vivi-chan…" he whispered. "…did I hurt you?"

"No… you didn't hurt me." She said with a weak smile. "It was my first time, that's why."

"I was too rough." He said, his face still expressionless. "Your hips are covered in bruises."

"That's okay, just be gentler." Luffy nodded. He slowed down and his touches became softer, no matter how calloused his hands were.

"Yes, Vivi…" He whispered as his hands moved to her waist. "I'm close…"

"Luffy, I'm c-close t—AH!" she clung to him with all the power left in her. Soon after that, she felt Luffy's hot seed fill her.

Luffy quickly pulled out, aware of the situation. His seed spilled on her thighs, mixing with the blood. He lay down next to her and pulled her closer by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Vivi put her head and hands on his chest, rubbing her face against his rock-hard muscles.

"Sorry I hurt you earlier."

"You don't have to apologize." She said, smiling. Her face looked so adorable with a smile on her flushed and sweaty face

"I have to. I mean, I'm not used to women like you." he said with a grin on his face.

"W-Women like me?" Vivi said between moans. She didn't know if she should be offended or not.

"You know, feminine, fragile and all…"

"Fragile?" a moment of silence… "I'm not fragile."

"You cried twice." Luffy pointed out, holding back laughter.

"Hey, that's not fair! It was my first time." Vivi's attempt at defending herself somehow failed…

"That's not an excuse!"

"It is an excuse! It hurt!"

"Whatever you say tough chick." He stroked her hair. She began giggling quietly. Her giggling was cut off by a sudden yawn. "We should go to sleep." Said Luffy, also yawning.

"I can't sleep here." She said with a frown on her face. "The crew will find out."

"Just stay here for a few minutes." Said Luffy, burying his face in her blue hair. He breathed in her scent which was really feminine and sweet. Her fingers traveled over his chest, caressing his big scars. She heard him breathing heavily and noticed that his nose was buried in her hair. "You smell good." She heard him whisper. "Like flowers and candy."

"You too." she said, breathing in his natural, boyish scent. Her eyelids felt heavy and she realized that she was going to fall asleep soon. She sat up in his bed, ignoring the soreness in her lower abdomen. She grabbed her robe de chambre and put it on.

"Going back?" she nodded. She leaned down to give Luffy a peck on the lips but Luffy grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to kiss her some more. The goodbye kiss lasted longer than she expected.

Luffy slowly pulled away and put his head back on his pillow. "Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." She whispered back and left the room closing the door behind her. The room was completely silent now. Luffy sighed for the second time that night. He really wished that she didn't have to go.

He closed his eyes. _Maybe I can sleep now_, he thought. He punched the mattress; he couldn't sleep, _again_. He remembered feeling so sleepy with Vivi in his arms.

"That was so disturbing." He heard someone say.

"ZORO?!" Luffy fell off his bed and bumped his head. He quickly reached for the sheet which he had thrown on the floor earlier. "YOU WERE AWAKE?!"

"Unfortunately…" the swordsman sighed. "I woke up when I heard something click. I first thought the person was an assassin or a hit man or something. When I saw it was Vivi, I decided to go back to sleep. But you were too loud."

"You don't wake up when someone beats you up but a simple click sound can wake you up?!"

"Instincts." the green-haired young man said. "So… what the hell was that?"

"Did you look?!" Zoro understood what he was referring to.

"Don't worry, captain. I'm not interested in your _possessions _anyway." Zoro struck a confident pose as a smirk appeared on his face. "You still didn't answer my question. What the hell was that?"

"Umm, we kind of slept together?" Luffy said, as if it was too obvious. He ran a hand through his black hair and grabbed his boxers. He put them on and sat back on his bed.

"I know what you _did_." Zoro said, a bit annoyed. "I thought you didn't even know what sex was. **(a/n: Zoro = Fandom) **But there you were, banging a princess like a fucking expert. And not only a princess, your _nakama_, as well."

"She wasn't my first, shishishishi~" Luffy smiled with his classic toothy grin while scratching the back of his head.

"SHE WASN'T?!" Zoro sat up in a second, glaring at the rubber boy. "You're really hard to understand."

"It was good, though. I mean, it's nice to know that she likes me back." Luffy said, with a sappy smile on his face.

"Whatever makes you happy, monkey." Said Zoro, putting his pillow over his head. "I'm going to sleep." The swordsman yawned and closed his eyes.

"Oi, Zoro!" he heard the captain say.

"Huh?" he turned around to face the smiling teen.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened, okay?" Zoro grinned and nodded. Luffy lay down on his bed and sighed. He knew Zoro wouldn't tell the crew anyway; he felt stupid even by asking it.

"Goodnight, captain."

"Goodnight, Zoro."

**_Aaaaaand, it's done! Hope you guys liked it. I 'kyaa'd a lot of times while writing this fanfic. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this but it's up to you. See you guys! :3_**


End file.
